


gray tears are swept aside, pink sunshine everywhere (don't know where it's comin' from; what do you care?)

by SexyCoinkiDicks



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (though may be read as dubcon for mutual magically removed inhibitions), Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Episode: s02e05 Shapes and Colors, Episode: s02e06 Girl Power, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Idiots in Love, Intoxication, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Kink, Missing Scene, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet/Hot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCoinkiDicks/pseuds/SexyCoinkiDicks
Summary: The story of how Dirk lost his pants, and Todd acquired his glow sticks.Missing scene from 2.05/6- what happened between Dirk and Todd during the 'love spell'. See beginning notes for additional warnings.





	gray tears are swept aside, pink sunshine everywhere (don't know where it's comin' from; what do you care?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> This is just a little thing that I've had buzzing around my head for a while, my interpretation of what happened between Dirk and Todd during Suzie's spell that led us to where we found them the next morning. This is by no means a complete account- it's just the juicy bit in the middle. One of these days I'd like to fill in some other gaps, such as the Tina/Farah angle, the Dirk and Bart conversation, how Farah acquired Todd's shirt and maybe the aftermath. But as those are inessential extras I'm marking this as complete for now, it works perfectly well as a stand alone.
> 
> A note about sexual content: I have NOT marked this fic as dub-con, given that A) both parties are as intoxicated as each other and B) it's my opinion that the 'love spell' isn't in fact a love spell. I think that's Todd's name for it, which he chose to explain away a few snippets of memory from the night: given what the characters were saying was obviously the truth, happy though blunt and unfiltered, I think it's probably more akin to a peace spell of sorts. Therefore all Dirk and Todd's feelings for each other are real and their desire/consent is enthusiastic, it's just that they have none of their usual inhibitions (self-doubt, fear etc.) that would normally keep them from jumping each other's bones. I have marked it as explicit though, just in case, as I know it's a thin line to walk- the sexual content itself is rather mild and likely could have passed as an M rating, but I'm playing it safe. (And as to the 'mild kink' tag- Todd has a thing for collars and Dirk is figuring out that tugging on that glow stick string has some very satisfying results)
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Title from 'Pink Sunshine' by Fuzzbox
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I profit from this work or any derivative works based upon them- I just like to play with them from time to time<3

********It wasn't a long walk back to the station, but with everyone stopping for bouts of heavy petting along the way it certainly _felt_ like one.

Dirk had fallen through the door much like the rest of them- that is to say drunkenly and with a distinct lack of grace. Fortunately they'd left the crowd of teens behind, but alcohol and fuzzy pink magic, it seemed, made teens of them all.

Once everyone was in, the teenage behaviour wasted no time in getting properly established. Before the door had even swung shut behind them clothes were coming off, hands were wondering and lips were getting very much engaged with other lips. At least three hands, belonging to at least two different people, made a beeline for Dirk’s arse, which... wasn’t _unpleasant._ A tad forward, maybe. But it had been quite some time since anyone had touched him without attempting to capture, manhandle or kill him, so it was a decided improvement! Not to mention there was the _something_ , that supernatural _brilliant_ something that was making everything all pink and soft round the edges, and that something made him giggle uncontrollably every time someone so much as brushed up against him, which _a lot_ of people seemed to be doing, rather heavily, and lingering as they did so, and there were hands and chests and arms and _lips-_

It’s the noise that unsettles him first, even though it must have been going for quite some time. But it just feels… _amplified,_ suddenly. The voices, the laughter, the singing and gasping and screeching, all echoing off the walls and it’s like being trapped inside a drum, reverberating through his consciousness and shaking him to the core. One of the pairs of lips yells something right by his ear and he flinches back forcefully, smacking one of the chests with his arm as he waves them about to right himself. “Sorry!” he squeaks, wincing as he adds his own voice to the cacophony. Bloody hell, it’s _loud._ He can’t hear himself _think._

And then with the stress of the noise comes the awareness that a lot of the touching is distinctly _heavier_ than he fancies just right now.

Hands are everywhere, and they’re petting and squeezing and pawing at his arms and waist and arse and… _other_ places. And yes, maybe it’s not his place to be indignant- he _had_ done a fair bit of grabbing on his own on the walk back, after all, because why shouldn’t he? Everyone seemed game and there were some _lovely_ muscles on display, he could have a go, or at least, the fuzzy pink something certainly seemed to think so- but it all feels like just a bit too much of a good thing right now. Everyone’s so _heavy-handed,_ drunk and clumsy and not to be _picky,_ but he thinks maybe fancies something a little… softer. _Calmer._ Something just a bit slow, and lazy and, well, _gentle._

That’s when their eyes meet.

It’s like a film. Eyes meeting across a crowded room, his wide and open and just so, _so_ blue, a steady ocean of calm in the chaos of what is fast turning into a semi-clothed bonkfest.

Todd just stands, apparently forgetting about Farah and Tina as they clumsily finger-paint glitter on his and their faces. He just meets Dirk’s gaze and holds it, giddy grin slowly melting into something a little smaller but no less emotive. Something warm, and soft. Everything around him, all the movement and noise, it just seems to fade into the background, pulling out of focus. Literally, everything’s going a bit out of focus, probably due to the _something_ that Dirk still can’t figure out but he certainly isn’t about to complain about because it knows exactly what, or rather, _who_ to keep the focus on.

And that _who_ is breaking away from the now very smoochy Farah and Tina and forging through the crowd towards him, parting the crowd of bodies like sweaty curtains- which is not a nice sounding analogy but Dirk is feeling a little too dizzy to come up with anything more romantic so he’s just going with it- and not breaking eye contact for a second.

And then Dirk’s feet are moving without him even having to tell them too.

He reaches out at the exact moment that Todd does, catches his hands, uses them to pull him those final pesky feet and into his orbit, into his arms, exactly where he’s supposed to be.

And then Todd’s lips are on his, exactly where _they’re_ supposed to be. A lot of things falling into place right now, it seems. Excellent. He couldn’t have planned this better of he’d tried!

“Todd,” he breathes into the kiss, clutching Todd’s lovely hands close to his chest.

“Dirk,” Todd responds softly, splaying his fingers, palms flat out. He can probably feel Dirk’s heart, hammering his ribs like a xylophone- he’s surprised a chorus of bell-like chimes don’t erupt right out of him in response to the siren song of Todd’s touch. He wonders what kind of sounds Todd’s heart would make if he could only press his ear to it- maybe it would be steady and silky like a purring bass guitar, or bright and quick and sharp like a banjo. Definitely strings, it couldn’t be anything that doesn’t have strings. Dirk’s no musician but he wants to put his hand there, deepen the kiss, make Todd whimper and gasp, see if he can learn to pluck those heartstrings _just right-_

 _“Dirk,”_ Todd says again, and now the palms are pushing. Not much, just a little. Just enough to break their lips apart, foreheads coming to rest against each other as they breath in the same humid, heady air in the charged space between them. He looks up at Dirk through his eyelashes- which is just about the loveliest sight Dirk has ever had the pleasure of seeing and why are they not kissing again?- and smiles, fingers bunching the slightly damp fabric of Dirk’s tank top. Where did he get this top again? Oh, bloody hell, _who cares?_ “D’you wanna-” Todd says, low enough for Dirk’s ears only- “go someplace a little… quieter?”

 _Quiet._ Quiet, and space and _Todd._

Dirk grins so hard he feels in imminent danger of splitting his face in half. “Yes, please.”

Todd matches that grin and then some, grabs a good handful of Dirk’s top at the neckline, and jerks his head towards the back of the station. “After you.”

Dirk pouts. That would mean turning his back and not looking at Todd for a minute, which is _unacceptable._ “No,” he says, shaking his head and grabbing Todd by his braces- honestly, what a _good_ fashion choice for Todd, so dapper and grabbable, top-notch idea, Dirk. “Together.”

He thinks it’s the sort of insistence that might usually warrant a roll of the eyes, but Todd just ducks his head and giggles, allowing himself to be half pulled, half pushed alongside Dirk like a wonky bicycle. Dirk can’t help but giggle with him- it’s impossible _not_ to! There’s something in the air, it seems, something that sparkles, bubbles, pops like warm champagne in the space between them, filling their hearts and lungs with a buoyancy neither know how to contain so it just has to come _out,_ in any little way it can. So they make do with breathless, bubbly giggling, because what else can you do?

Lots of things, actually, as Todd sets about demonstrating as soon as they’ve navigated themselves to a suitable dark, quiet hallway out of the amorous melee.

“Todd!” Dirk almost squeals as Todd pushes him up against the wall, diving in to start peppering his neck with hot, giggly kisses. “Todd, that-ah!- _tickles!”_

“Good,” Todd says, with a little nip to Dirk’s collarbone. “I wanna-” peck- “hear you-” nibble- “ _laugh.”_

And Dirk does- although it comes out a little more startled than Todd was probably expecting. He winces and hopes Todd won’t-

“Dirk? You okay?”

“Yes!” Dirk hastily affirms- although he gives up on the matching frantic nod when he bumps his chin awkwardly into the top of Todd’s head. “You just- t-took me by surprise. Continue!”

Todd does _not,_ in fact, continue. Instead he straightens up, looking Dirk in the eye as best he can in the gloom, hands planted firmly on his chest. “Dirk,” he says quietly. “What’s up?”

Dirk blinks. Something… it’s hard to place, actually, what’s _up,_ as Todd puts it. There’s something blocking him from the source of the flinch just now. The pink fuzzy something. The _what_ is probably being denied access on the grounds of not being pink and fuzzy enough. He digs down deep for it- Todd looks worried, and he’s not supposed to look worried so Dirk needs to find an answer to his- a-ha! Got it! “People don’t say that to me.”

“What?”

“People don’t want to-” _fuck,_ it’s slipping away again. He dives for the thought like one dives for a dropped bottle of shampoo before it can crush one’s foot with meteoric force. “...hear me. Laugh. Or talk, even, most of the time.”

For a moment the soft, blissful glaze of Todd's eyes clears to be replaced by... Sadness? Guilt? Well, something not nice at any rate. Dirk doesn't like that. He doesn't like that one bit.

Then again, maybe he's reading it wrong- it is very dark, after all, and he can't see Todd's face very well. He doesn't like that, either. If only there was- "Ooh!" He squeaks excitedly, fumbling at his own chest until he finds the string dangling there. "Here!"

"What are you-?"

"I want to see you!" Dirk explains, yanking the string up over his head and not much caring about the state of his hair as he does so. He reaches out and drapes it over Todd's head, glow sticks coming to rest on his lean chest and casting his face in pale, fluorescent blue. Dirk feels his heart skip- he always looks so very lovely in blue.

Todd looks back at him, eyes sparkling in the glow, with such breathtaking affection it burns on his skin like embers. “Hi,” he says, voice rough, fingers teasing at his neckline.

“Hi,” Dirk responds, utterly breathless.

It seems like time stops. For now, in this strange and separate bubble of the universe, there isn’t anything except them, this. Just Dirk and Todd, not even the wall at his back or the floor under his feet. Just eyes meeting in the shadows, ragged breaths in the liminal space and hands, warm, _warm_ hands exploring without thought or agenda, just because they can. Oh, how long he’s wanted to do this, run his fingers across the planes of Todd’s lithe chest, his collarbones, the defined cut of his jaw, the tired shadows under his beautiful eyes, but he’d never had the chance, the permission.

He may never have it again.

It strikes him then, somewhere, beneath the pink happy fog of _yes,_ that this is a one-off. Whenever this thing wears off, whatever _it_ is, they’ll go back to how they were. How they are. Todd will retreat into himself, blame himself, deny himself soft touches and affection. Dirk will hold himself back, the old fear of abandonment, of breaking the one good thing he has stepping in to make sure he never, _never_ puts himself in a position to risk their friendship again. This is, for all intents and purposes, _it._

 _Well,_ he muses, drifting happily back into that soft pink place where things are easy. _Better enjoy it while it lasts._

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

The way Todd, unburdened by self-doubt, crinkles his eyes as he smiles is nothing short of a religious experience.

“You too,” he murmurs, hands skating up under Dirk’s fur coat, scoring blunt lines of sensation between his shoulder blades. “C’mere.”

Dirk doesn’t need to be told twice.

They kiss, slow and so, so gentle in the half light, mouths and bodies fitting like they were made to do so. Like they have all the right curvy jigsaw edges for each other, and together they throw an image into relief and the universe makes a little more sense. Every inch of Todd’s body he explores feels like home, though new and exciting in a way he’s sure a home shouldn’t be, the thrill of discovery thrumming in his veins with every uncharted curve. He feels Todd’s hands wander in return, coasting across his back, his chest, thumbing at his collarbones and his throat, pressing his jaw, touring the broad expanse of skin on offer to him beneath the tank top until he’s pinching playfully at his waist and tummy, thumbs dipping beneath his waistband searchingly.

Dirk whimpers, overwhelmed in the best possible way, and finds himself grabbing Todd by the shoulders and reversing their positions, pressing his diminutive frame into the wall and pinning him there with his own body as he makes the most delightfully pleased noised in response to the good-natured manhandling. With one hand he continues his explorations, the other he cards through Todd’s hair as the forearm props him against the wall, fingers sliding smoothly through lustrous black-

“Why is it black?” he wonders out loud, tugging a strand curiously between his fingers.

Todd barks out a laugh, surprised and infectious. “It’s- it’s a disguise. A shitty disguise.”

Dirk can help giggling, because _really?_ Honestly? My _god,_ that is _hilarious_ \- as if dyeing his hair a few shades darker would… oh god, he’s giggling and he can’t stop, he’s got Todd Brotzman’s body loose and pliant and wanting beneath him and he _can’t stop laughing._

Except Todd’s laughing _with_ him and that’s almost better than the kissing.

Dirk grins, heart so, so full and racing like a rabbit’s as he swoops in to pepper little laughing kisses along those flushed cheeks, up to that _ridiculous_ hairline as he feels the soft huff of Todd’s laughter against his face, his throat, lighter than air- he could happily float away on a cloud of it.

And then he tugs on Todd’s hair, just a little, and marvels as a giggle catches on a gasp. He tugs again, just out of curiosity, and feels his heart drum up into overdrive as it elicits a high, needy whine and a desperate buck of his hips, bringing them into brief, electrifying full contact and _oh,_ okay _, well._ This certainly wasn’t going to stay innocent much longer at this rate.

Todd finds his mouth again, Dirk’s heart leaping in his chest because he can _see_ the way he’s raising himself up on tiptoes to do so, see the way he braces a hand against the wall like he needs the anchor point. And he _does,_ Dirk realises rather quickly, as he’s clearly a man on a mission, resuming the destruction of all innocence with a few more tentative thrusts of his hips once he’s got himself steadied between Dirk and the wall. Where he’s literally pinned. Against a wall. By _Dirk._

Yes, innocence gone. Completely and utterly.

Dirk moans, returning the kiss deeply, thoroughly, giving as good as he gets. He tries to anchor himself firmly, pressing his arm flat to the wall by Todd’s head and feeling grateful for the padding of his fur coat (where did this _coat_ come fro- you know what? Unimportant). Tries to plant his feet, but in doing so realises that his trouser leg is sodden with spilled beer and really rather uncomfortable for this sort of thing- he’d had that totally erased from his awareness, somehow.

“Um,” he mumbles, reluctant to separate their mouths for more than a second. “I’m just- my trousers, I’m-”

All he was going to suggest was he should step back and change, maybe just roll up the problem leg, but Todd has a _much_ better idea.

“Off,” he says gruffly, fumbling at Dirk’s belt.

 _Such_ a better idea.

“Yes, yes, absolutely,” he babbles, aiding Todd with the buckle. Arguably slowing his efforts, but he can’t just _not_ do anything! Eventually though Todd gives in to laughter, ducking his face into Dirk’s shoulder and leaving him to do the rest. Lazy man. He still presses a kiss to his hair as he gets his own trousers loosened and shucked, though- he’s sure he tried his best!

“Now you!” he chirps, kicking the offending garment away somewhere.

But Todd just dives back into the kissing, dragging Dirk into the space between his legs. “Too slow- c’mere.”

“But-! Oh, alright.”

What? It’s not like he can _complain_ about Todd kissing him. And he supposes they can’t get totally nude, anyway. Public decency, and all that. Still a thing, he thinks, even though the little pink cloud of _yes_ says it probably shouldn’t be. Besides, they can make this work- and he may not be able to get his kit off entirely but he can still push some things aside, make do with what he has. He manages, after a bit of fumbling between their bodies, to get Todd’s jeans (and what a _glorious_ pair of jeans they are- another top notch choice, Dirk!) unzipped and his button-up pushed down over his shoulders; although that one does come with the tragic side effect of pushing down his braces, too. Oh well, can’t win them all.

But before long he has Todd down to his t-shirt, a delectably tight little thing that shows him off perfectly, and has his jeans open and the tantalising bulge in his pants on display. Honestly, paired with the glow sticks round his neck and the smudged glitter on his face, it makes for such a debauched and pretty sight he almost thinks he prefers it to the nudity idea. Almost.  
  
"Dirk," Todd whispers, pupils blown and body hot as a furnace beneath him. " _Fuck_ , I've- wanted this. Wanted you."  
  
Dirk nods, fast and fevered, as he pushes up Todd's t-shirt and palms at his stomach, giggling breathlessly at the feeling of abs beneath a thin layer of soft, squishy flesh. Soft but strong, _god_ , he's perfect, this perfect man with his perfect body and perfect soul and he's all _Dirk's_.  
  
For now, at least.  
  
Dirk pulls back a little, just to part their lips for breath, and rests their foreheads together. He hears Todd say his name again, a breathless plea, almost a prayer, and shivers with anticipation. "Todd," he whispers, bumping their noses together. "What do you want?"  
  
He feels Todd's body tense as he cants his hips forward, bringing their thinly clad cocks into brief, electrifying contact. "This," he says, soft and wrecked. "Just this."  
  
Dirk grins, so light and giddy he can barely keep a lid on it. "I think I can work with that..."

He moves his hand to Todd's hip, cupping the swell of his arse through his jeans and thrilling when he feels the pert little thing flex at his touch. He pets it fondly before strengthening his grip, using his hold to tug Todd forward at the same moment he rocks himself into the soft, intoxicating cradle of his hips. The friction is everything he could've wanted, the intimacy even more so. He's getting just as drunk on the little noises and pleas, the hot puffs of breath as he is the dry, artless drag of their cocks. He repeats the motion again, and again, slow and unhurried as he revels in the quiet tenderness of it, basks in Todd's beautiful noises and the sparks of pleasure in his gut. When he changes his angle a little, the filthy moan from Todd's mouth is the stuff of an erotic poet's dizziest daydreams.  
  
"Dirk," he whimpers, both hands flying to Dirk's shoulders and fisting in the soft pink fur. " _God_ , I- want this, want _you_ -"  
  
"Always want you," Dirk grunts, rocking in sharply and swallowing Todd's overwhelmed keening fresh from his throat with a desperate kiss. "Want you with me-" he presses a little kiss to Todd's forehead- "beside me-" his ear- " _under_ me..." he adds that last part with a grin and a nip to Todd's lovely neck. "Over me, around me, just... All the positions,  please. Forever and ever."  
  
Todd laughs, breathless and wild, and tilts his head back against the wall. The gorgeous expanse of neck it reveals is far too tempting to ignore. "Yeah, I- I think I can work with that," he parrots Dirk's earlier words as he he stretches his neck further for Dirk's exploration. "Gonna- gonna stay with you. Forever."  
  
Dirk's heart dances a samba in his chest. "Forever and ever?" he breathes into Todd's throat, working a tender nip onto it.  
  
"And then some," Todd grins, trailing a hand up Dirk's neck to fist in his hair. "I- I fucking _love_ you, man!"

“I fucking love you, _too!”_ Dirk yelps, chest bubbling with effervescent delight.  

“Yeah!” Todd giggles, both hands now tangled in Dirk’s hair and holding him close. “Fuck yeah, man, we’re- we’re gonna be together _forever!”_

“And ever,” says Dirk, punctuating it and a succession of repeats with kisses to the column of Todd’s throat like lovely little commas. “And ever, and ever, and-”

God, he’ll _never_ get tired of Todd laughing. _Really_ laughing. The way his voice breaks around it, the breathless joy of it. He wants to bottle up the sound, pop it in a seashell and press his ear to the opening on long, quiet nights. More than that though he wants to be the cause of it, wants to talk and tickle and kiss it out of him at every available opportunity. He buries his face in it now, basking in the vibrations, wondering if there’s any possible way he could lap it up with his tongue.

He’ll never know unless he tries!

 _“Dirk!”_ Todd giggles, squirming as Dirk’s tongue laves searchingly across the dip of his throat. Which is even _better_ than the laughter of before, so of _course_ Dirk keeps doing it. He runs his hand down Todd’s writhing body, playing aimlessly with a nipple through his shirt, tracing every little divot of his chest, delighting in the jump of sensitive flesh as he lightly traverses the taut muscles of his abdomen. When he once again finds his arse he gives it a quick, playful squeeze, before continuing the path down his thigh and hitching it up, humming in satisfaction when Todd takes the hint and hooks his knee round Dirk's waist, rocking with the motion of his body.  
  
" _God_ ," Dirk rasps, pulling back just enough to watch the way their bodies move together, pushing and pulling like the tide. It's a perfect fit. _They're_ a perfect fit.  
  
"Yeah," Todd agrees, breaths growing quick and sharp as the tension in his body builds. "We are..."  
  
Either Dirk was unknowingly vocalising his thoughts or Todd was a secret mind reader. Neither would surprise him. "Mm," he mumbles into Todd's hair, picking up the pace to match the growing sense of urgency. He can feel it building inside, a thread of tension beneath the safety and sweetness, a promise of something more. "'M gonna keep you. Right here."  
  
Todd groans, head smacking against the wall. " _Fuck_ , yeah, yeah I- _please_."  
  
He sounds so eager, so _ready_ it kick starts a marching band in Dirk's heart. Fuck, what a _brilliant_ idea- he could just... _keep_ him. Sod the self doubt, sod the rules, sod the bloody _universe_ , he could just clamber between Todd's legs and live there. He could build a little house in his heart, spend the rest of his life mapping him inside and out. Todd's eyes and breaths and the pink haze of good chant yes yes _yes_ , whisper the sweetest little promises of peace and simplicity in his ear. He could keep him, and Todd would _let_ him. It seems so very possible in that moment. So bright. So close. Like the glow sticks around Todd's neck- glowing and grabbable. He could seize it, like he seizes those sticks, pull the string, pull it close, tight, hold their future in the palm of his hand, their connection made physical as he wraps it tighter, knuckles coming to rest over Todd's throat and tugging, string looping his neck like a collar, like a promise-  
  
Todd stiffens beneath him, hips stuttering to a halt, breath racing out in one last hoarse cry as damp heat spills between them.  
  
Dirk startles, tugging reflexively on the string and dragging another whimper from the throat beneath it. "Did- did you just-?"  
  
There's not a shred, not one iota of shyness or embarrassment in Todd's slack, pink, deliciously fucked-out face as his licks his kiss-bitten lips and nods, eyelids drooping and fingers lightly, reverently fumbling with the thin, coarse collar at his throat.  
  
Well, _shit_.  
  
Dirk buries his face in Todd's neck, mouthing along the slight indent of twine against skin, and ruts quickly and desperately into him, feeling the tension in his own gut rise as the hot, wet release soaks through the thin layers of cotton separating them. He adds his own to the mess moments later, eyes screwed shut and pulse rocketing as he finally topples to the sensation, to the heady cocktail of sounds and smells and soul-deep satisfaction of Todd under him, around him, filling every square inch of his awareness, forcing out anything remotely tangential for one blissful, crystallized moment in time until there’s nothing else. Just them. Just Dirk, and Todd, and DirkandTodd.

And pink. Warm, soft, shimmering _pink._

The comedown is unique, Dirk thinks, in that it doesn’t _feel_ much like a comedown. There’s nothing _down_ about it, all the tension merely dissipates sideways, slantways into something a little less urgent, a little more settled. His lips never leave Todd’s neck, just replace desperate kisses with soothing, close-mouthed caresses. His hips never stop rocking, just shift into aimless rolling, fiery pleasure giving way to simmering serenity as he seeks out Todd’s body, not for release but for closeness, for assurance. Just because he _can._

And then Todd’s hands are tugging at his hair, lifting his head, and when their lips meet it’s with the sizzling satisfaction of a circuit closing at last.

Dirk’s never been fantastic at time, never quite had the head for it. He has no idea how long they stay there, bodies interlocked, sharing breaths, mirroring each other heartbeat for heartbeat as they let their hands roam ponderously across cooling flesh and rumpled fabric. And honestly, he couldn’t care less. He thinks he’s somehow found himself tucked nicely into the only corner of the universe that really matters, and he’ll happily hang his hat here for as long as fate allows.

There comes a point where the kissing pauses, merely out of necessity as they catch their breaths and rest their aching jaws. But neither of them pull away far, Todd’s head to the wall and Dirk’s head to Todd’s as their glazed eyes lock through fluttering lashes, ragged breaths painting parted lips in tingling heat.

Todd smiles, hearty as a handshake. “Hi.”

Dirk returns it, easy as an embrace. “Hi...”

They don’t say another word. Their lips lie still, apart, finally at rest, but the conversation goes on. All their bodies do is talk, every nudge of a hand a question, every arc of a muscle an answer. And between the witty repartee of their hips and their gabbling, gossiping hands, Dirk’s not sure he could find the faculties for a verbal dialogue as well. For once, he finds himself utterly, inescapably, _exultantly_ speechless.

It feels like a conversation they should have had a long, _long_ time ago.

“...Whatchu guys doin’?”

And, sadly, one they may have to finish another day.

Dirk blinks and turns his head, and his disappointment at looking away from Todd’s lovely face is tempered somewhat by the familiar one approaching. “Bart!” he greets brightly, hands falling to rest at Todd’s waist. “Hiiiiiiii!”

Bart’s eyes, hooded in that way that always makes her looks simultaneously scary and sleepy, flick briefly over their bodies, landing a moment on Todd’s hands (which are cupped snugly over Dirk’s arse and more than welcome there) before ambling back up to their faces, vaguely nonplussed. “There’s loadsa people out there,” she says gruffly, nodding towards the sounds of music and partying. Funnily enough, Dirk had tuned them out entirely. “They ate all the doughnuts and now they’re grabbing each other’s butts.” She casts another accusing look at Todd’s hands.

“Sounds like the recipe for a bloody good night,” Dirk giggles, tickling Todd’s cheekbone with the tip of his nose and delighting in the little squirm he draws out. “Todd, we should have got doughnuts!”

Todd’s eyes crinkle charmingly, hands soothing the small of Dirk’s back. “I’ll get you some. Tomorrow, promise.”

_Tomorrow._

Something tells Dirk the world won’t seem so pink tomorrow.

But he smiles at Todd, kisses him chastely, traces his cheek for luck. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Bart grumbles, rubbing her eyes. Perhaps she’d been sleeping, stirred by the commotion. It’s hard to imagine her sleeping, or generally doing anything one might consider normal, non-lethal behaviour, but he’s rather charmed by the thought. He thinks perhaps he’s been unfair to her. Sure, she pointed a gun at him twice and made him fear for his life but honestly, who _hasn’t?_

“Oh, Bart, it’s been a _fabulous_ night,” Dirk gushes, stepping away from Todd to dart up to her because she probably hasn’t been hugged _once_ and that seems incredibly unfair when everyone else is so pink and huggy. “Granted, we didn’t find who we were looking for- or maybe we did? I lost track a bit for a few minutes there- or really make any progress whatsoever, _but_ it’s been absolutely _smashing!_ You should have been there, everyone was dancing and-”

Bart flinches away from the hug, eyes wide and confused as she eyes Dirk and his outstretched arms with suspicion. “...You guys eat somethin’ funny?”

“Ah, yes, it’s possible we’re under the influence of something supernatural and likely very dangerous,” says Dirk, tipping his head in concession to the fact. “Although so far it’s been rather bloody enjoyable, so we’re looking on the bright side! Rather a lot’s happened, actually- come on, I’ll catch you up on it!” He turns back to Todd, grinning. “Todd, care to join us?”

“You go ahead,” Todd laughs, tugging his loosely draped shirt from his waistband and slinging it over his arm. “I’m gonna go catch up with the others.”

“Fair enough- just us holistics, eh, Bart?” Dirk giggles, punching her arm playfully. He receives a much less playful punch (or maybe it _is_ playful and she doesn’t know playful ones aren’t supposed to hurt? Unclear.) in response, but he’s still a tad too bubbly to mind.

“I guess…”

He looks back to Todd, who steps forward with a smile and squeeze of his hand. “See you,” Todd murmurs, voice thick with simple, uncomplicated affection.

“Tomorrow,” Dirk promises, heart full.

Dirk ambles with Bart back towards her cell, chatting pleasantly as the pink in his veins buoys him along like a balloon on the breeze. Light as he feels, he remains acutely aware of the split second Todd’s hand slips from his own. How curious, he thinks, to have a heart that’s falling and flying all at once.

He glances back only once, to the shape of Todd’s shoulders as they slope away, framed by the palest line of neon blue. Lets his eyes linger just long enough to see the glow recede and the footsteps trail away to nothing.

Nothing.

 _Oh, well._ He muses, curiously light, contrarily cold, and still so inexplicably, inescapably pink. _That’s that, then._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Does it fit with your version of events? Are you adopting it as your new one? Let me know in the comments, I'm always open to discussing the boys (and the girls- Farah and Tina next time, if I can find the time and motivation to write the follow-up chapter). Discussing how sappy they are, how useless, how inventive Dirk is, how very _very_ subby Todd is, any and all Brotzly discussions welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
